1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a micro lens, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a master for a micro lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent widespread use of portable imaging devices has increased a demand for high-performing micro lenses.
In general, micro lenses are known to be fabricated by a replica method using a mold. This replica method is broadly utilized to fabricate the micro lenses or a micro lens array having the micro lenses therein at a low cost. A conventional method of manufacturing or replicating the micro lenses includes a modified lithographic-galvanic (LIGA) process, isotropic etching of silicon, use of a gray scale mask, direct writing via E-beam or laser, precision machining of a mold as a master for a micro lens and reflow of a photo-sensitive material.
However, a conventional fabrication method of the micro lenses or micro lens array entails relatively considerable costs and time to attain lenses of a desired precise shape. Besides, the conventional method accompanies difficulty in fabricating the micro lenses of a various shape such as a lens with a great numerical aperture and an aspherical lens due to difficulties involving a reflow process and manufacture of a molding.